Gadisku, Cerewet
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: Biasanya tiap kali bertemu ia selalu mengoceh tidak jelas, seakan dimatanya aku tidak pernah benar sedikitpun. Tapi… / a tanjoubi FF for Chinen Yuri(HSJ). Yay si abang udah 20 tahun XD RnR?


** "Gadisku, Cerewet."**

**Chinen Yuri x Morizaki Aya(OC) FF**

**By Hanaxyneziel**

* * *

Ia bilang aku tidak boleh seperti itu. Seperti ini. Seperti dan seperti—ah saking banyaknya hingga aku lupa apa yang telah ia sebutkan. Aya cerewet. Hobinya mengomeliku, sikapku, penampilanku bahkan temanku. Ia layaknya seorang ibu dan aku adalah anak tersayangnya. Saking sayangnya ia tak mengizinkanku pulang larut malam, makan makanan tidak sehat, mandi terlambat dan terlalu sering _hang out_ bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Padahal aku pulang larut malam karena sehabis syuting atau latihan, makan makanan tidak sehat daripada tidak makan sama sekali—waktuku terbatas, telambat mandi karena aku bangun kesiangan—aku baru pulang tengah malam lalu terkadang juga menemuinya, _hang out_ bersama sahabat-sahabatku? Oh ayolah, kami 'kan satu group. Berapa kali kukatakan dan berapa kali pula ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Aku menarik napas panjang, mendengus, _gadisku terkadang memang memusingkan._

"Tumben, hm?"

"_Nani_?" ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara pelan, namun terkesan penuh keingintahuan.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat rumah Morizaki Aya—gadisku. Aya duduk di atas salah satu ayunan dan aku mendorongnya dengan pelan dari belakang. Oh ya aku lupa, sekarang jarum jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul satu lewat duapuluh empat dini hari. Waktu yang memang biasa kupergunakan untuk bertemu-kencan- bersamanya. Beginilah resiko menjadi seorang idol yang menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam. Intensitas pertemuan dengannya terbatas, komunikasi langsung juga takkalah minim. Melelahkan. Tapi…

"Tumben tidak mengomeliku?" sambungku dengan nada setengah bercanda. Iya, memang tumben sekali gadisku itu belum mengeluarkan satu patah kata 'menusuk'-nya yang biasa ia 'tembakkan' padaku. Biasanya tiap kali bertemu ia selalu mengoceh tidak jelas, seakan dimatanya aku tidak pernah benar sedikitpun. Tapi…

Aya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Aku menunggu.

"Hmm kenapa ya…"

Kriet. Kriet.

Bunyi gesekan antara tali ayunan yang aku gerakan menemani detik-detik sepi di antara kami. Sementara aku masih menunggu jawabannya, tapi tak kujung jua bibir mungil itu bersuara.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku lelah untuk menunggu.

"Aya, dous—"

"…mungkin aku lelah, Chi."

Deg.

Sepatah kata yang diucapkan Aya berhasil membuat kedua manikku membelalak kaget. Lelah katanya? Aku sungguh tak menyangka Aya akan mengucapkan kata-kata terkutuk itu. Apa hal yang telah membuat ia lelah? Apa hubungan ini melelahkan? Apa aku membosankan? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sulit untuk dimaafkan? Apa aku terlalu masa bodoh dengan segala omelannya? Aku mohon. Aku tidak bisa. Tanpanya... Aku tidak bisa.

Drap.

Tanpa basa-basi kulepaskan genggamanku dari rantai tali ayunan yang sedari tadi kupegang. Lekas, aku berdiri dihapannya. Menatapnya. Menatapnya semakin dalam. Semakin dalam. Semakin dalam. _Kamisama, aku tidak mau kehilangannya._

Dengan satu gerakan cepat aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Begitu erat. Seolah kehilangannya merupakan hal tidak mungkin bisa kuterima dalam hidupku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku nyeri, aku tak tahu apa jadinya diriku jika semuanya menjadi kenyataan.

"C-Chi?"

"Aku mohon… katakan apa kesalahanku." Ucapku lirih.

"…aku mohon, jangan seperti ini."

"Chi ka—"

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Wangi _cherry_ yang menguar dari helaian rambut hitamnya memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di sela-sela tengkuknya.

"Chi sesak…"

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Chi…"

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Chinen…"

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Chi sesak!"

Aya mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Ia tampak kesal. Aku menunduk sembari tertegun. Ia membenciku? Bunuh aku sekarang, _kamisama_.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

_Eh?_

Manikku lekas bertemu pandang dengan manik kelamnya.

"…aku 'kan hanya bilang lelah mengomel terus, sekali-sekali aku juga ingin bersikap manis pada Chi hmm…"Aya berucap semakin pelan seraya menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Semburat kemerahan tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya. Aya malu? HAH?

"…apalagi di hari ulang tahun Chi ini."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Aya…"

"Hmm nani?

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Eh-"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi aku langsung memeluknya. Kali ini mendekapnya dengan lembut. Berharap kehangatan tubuhku dapat melindunginya dari dinginnya angin malam ini. Karena ia begitu mungil. Karena aku tidak ingin gadis keasayanganku sakit. Karena aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

_Beginilah resiko menjadi seorang idol yang menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam. Intensitas pertemuan dengannya terbatas, komunikasi langsung juga takkalah minim. Melelahkan. __Tapi… walaupun begitu perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah. Seperti halnya, malam di mana aku merindukannya, detik di mana aku memikirkannya dan saat di mana aku membutuhkannya._  


_Biasanya tiap kali bertemu ia selalu mengoceh tidak jelas, seakan dimatanya aku tidak pernah benar sedikitpun. Tapi… walaupun begitu aku senang mendengar omelannya, merindukan kata demi kata yang ia khususkan hanya untukku. Mendengarkan suara merdunya menceramahiku dengan begitu antusias... ya, segala perhatiannya membuatku merasa begitu di cintai, seperti halnya aku mencintainya. _

_Gadisku memang cerewet, tapi dicereweti oleh orang yang paling kalian cintai, menurut kalian apa ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu, hm?_

***THE END***

* * *

NANI KOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
GAJE! SUMPAH GAJE! =='  
Pendek, alur ga jelas, Chi OOC gila #bunuhdiri  
Tapi ya sudahlah, hanya ini yang bisa Hana persembahin buat ultah Chi tersayang~~~~ =w=  
Otanjoubi omedetou ya, semoga semoga lah pokoknya XD #plaak  
Akhir kata, Yama mana yama, ayo tidur mas! #dhuak


End file.
